


Flipped

by an0neemouse



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, I don't even know what I was thinking, M/M, Shipping, Silly, Skinship, Slice of Life, bunch of weirdos making me write stupid crap, it's so silly and I miss SJM so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0neemouse/pseuds/an0neemouse
Summary: Kyuhyun abandons KyuMi and KyuMin in pursuit of HenKyu.





	Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb it'll rot your brain. Enjoy.

“What are you doing, Hyung?” Henry hisses at Kyuhyun when the elder skips over and wraps his arms around his neck, doing an incredible impersonation of a baby koala bear with its mother. 

“Hugging you, Henli.” Kyuhyun replies not relinquishing his hold from the other. “Haven’t you gotten used to skin ship yet?”

“N-not like this.” Henry replies trying to extricate himself from Kyuhyun’s arms. The more he struggles though the more he begin to suspect that Kyuhyun has an octopus somewhere down his family tree because it doesn’t matter how he twists, he just can’t get away. “Why are you hugging me, Hyung?”

“Because I want to.” Kyuhyun responds finally pulling back so that he can glare at his dongsaeng. Putting on his best hurt act Kyuhyun pouts at the other, a marvelous rendition of kicked-puppy plastered across his face. “Don’t you like my hugs?”

Henry feels guilt mingle with his confusion. “S-sure, Hyung.” Getting an idea he rearranges his features to look concerned. “But don’t you think Mi will get jealous?”

“Nope!” Kyuhyun sings burying his face in Henry’s neck again. “Mi’s with Siwon right now. WonMi is all the rage.”

Bummer. Well, one down, one more to go. “What about Sungmin? You know how he gets when he thinks you’re ignoring him.”

“Sungmin-hyung has Hyukkie and Hae, they’re all wrapped up in being the Lee Brothers.” Here Kyuhyun gags a bit, making his displeasure known. “Besides, I’m sick of Kyumi and Kyumin. I think the time is ripe for some good HenKyu.” Kyuhyun grins rearranging himself so that he can impossibly hug the younger closer. 

Henry just groans. When Kyuhyun gets his mind stuck on something it’s pointless to argue. So since Kyuhyun decided it, so it will be; Henkyu would be all the rage by the time SJM promotions are over. Henry sighs heavily; it’s going to be a long couple months.


End file.
